Cupboard
Cupboard (from the English Cupboard ) - this is one of the most important subjects in the game Hello Neighbor. The closet is one of the most important items in the game Hello Neighbor. Description A cupboard is needed in the game. You can find in a neighbor's house (several pieces). He needs to hide in him from the neighbor . It is needed to hide in it from a neighbor. Even if you turn on the flashlight, he will not see. With the flashlight on, the neighbor will run around the cabinet, maybe he will open it. You can find in the house of Sauceda The cabinet is a wooden structure with a large space for furniture inside. The closet has a door, thanks to which you can not immediately see what is inside. The design itself is kept on small legs or wheels. The closet is necessary in order to hide in it from the neighbor . If a player hides in a closet from a neighbor, then he is likely to lose it. This helps a lot in the game. A neighbor can look into the cabinet in order to make sure that you are not there. He does this only when he saw that you ran there (this only works in new versions). In Alpha 2 has suffered a change. In Alpha 4 was introduced a new large wardrobe, but the old ones were left. History For the first time in the game, cabinets appeared in the Pre-Alpha. They also exist in other versions of the game. In the Pre-Alpha, when interacting with the cabinet, both doors will open simultaneously. In Alpha 1, you have to open first one of the cabinet doors, then the other. And with Alpha 2 when you press the cabinet with the E key , both of its doors will open and the player will automatically go there. So it is in the reverse process. Location There are a lot of cabinets in the neighbor's house. They can be found several times in the corridor, the object can be found in the neighbor's bedroom, in the hall and other rooms. Cabinets are present on almost every floor in the house and wherever there is a neighbor. Finding a closet will not be a problem. Bugs * You can hide in the closet, even during the pursuit of a neighbor, that is, even if the neighbor saw us running into the closet. * You can hide in the closet even during the chase on Sauceda , that is, even if the neighbor saw we ran into the closet. (in the ALPHA 4 this bug is fixed). Cabinet in Alpha 1 Cabinet in Alpha 2 Cabinet in Alpha 1. Cabinet in Alpha 2. Extra closet in Alfa 4 Closet to Alfa 2 One type of cabinet One type of cabinet One type of cabinet One type of cabinet New kind of cabinets Bugs and Errors * You can hide in the closet even during the chase from the neighbor, that is, even if the neighbor saw us running into the closet (in Alfa 4, this bug fixed). Interesting facts * You can hide in the closet even while chasing a neighbor * In the trailer of the Prototype, in the pantry you can find an inverted cupboard. Gallery Closet to Alfa 2 One type of cabinet One type of cabinet One type of cabinet One type of cabinet New kind of cabinets '